Whipped
by liler91
Summary: Locker Room Talk. Oliver Oken is whipped, and he doesn't even have a girlfriend. Mad short oneshot. Slight Lollie. And there's like a second of Mex [MileyDex]


**a/n-so it's been a while since i've posted something. i have like 36 pages of a different fanfic written on my computer, but i don't like half of it. so idk if i'll be posting that. in the meantime, here's one i came up with tonight. i know, it's short, and yeah, unoriginal, but whatever. no flames por favor.**

**Disclaimer: i had a plan to take over hannah montana, but it failed, just like i will fail my chem regents tomorrow. awesome. i did manage to take over the disney channel games in my dreams though.**

**Oh, and I got this idea because John Tucker Must Die has been on nonstop on HBO, and i love this part in the movie. so here we go.**

Whipped

"Hey, Oken, you wanna come party with us tonight?" Dex asked him in the locker room before their soccer scrimmage. Oliver had found a new love for soccer his junior year. He was the captain and star of the varsity team.

"Nah, I already got plans," Oliver informed him.

"With who?"

"Lilly," Oliver shrugged, like it was obvious. He always hung out with Lilly on Fridays. The boys in the locker room exchanged knowing glances. "What?" Oliver asked when he saw the looks going around.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Todd laughed.

"Whipped? To who?!"

"Lilly!" Matt answered for Todd.

"I'm not even going out with her!" Oliver objected.

"Exactly, that's how whipped you are!" Nick laughed. All the boys started chanting "whipped, whipped, whipped!" over and over again.

"Hey, hey, I am not whipped!" Oliver stood on a bench.

"Yeah, right! What are you guys gonna do? Are you gonna do her nails and give her massages?"

"Let's just say that tonight, I'm gonna be scoring more than goals," Oliver smirked, and made a motion like he was kicking a soccer ball. All the guys cheered and chanted "Oken", while dancing. Of course, Oliver was lying. He had never even kissed Lilly, seeing as they were best friends. And yeah, he really wanted to be more, but he knew Lilly didn't.

After the scrimmage, Miley was waiting for Dex. "You're an amazing goalie, Dex," Miley gushed.

Dex shrugged and smiled. "I do what I can." He then saw Oliver. "Hey, Oken, don't do anything too crazy tonight!" he called out, and all the other guys on the team cheered again.

"What was that about?" Miley inquired.

"Oh, just some locker room talk. Oliver was saying how he was getting with Lilly tonight."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Dex laughed. "Scoring more than goals, classic line."

"He said he 'gets with' Lilly?"

"Yeah…Doesn't he?" Dex asked. Ignoring him, Miley instantly called Lilly.

"Lilly! Guess what I just heard? Oliver told all the guys on the soccer team that he hooks up with you and tonight he was gonna 'score more than goals'. I know! Totally. No problem, see ya."

"Yo, Lil, wait up!" Oliver called, running up to Lilly with his soccer bag slung over his shoulder. She had just hung up with Miley. "What'd you think of the game?"

"It was a scrimmage," Lilly shrugged, not exactly happy with him at the moment. She wasn't a fan of people spreading lies about her, no matter how small they were.

"Yeah…but we won," he tried.

"I know, I watched." She continued walking ahead of him.

"Oh…well did you see my goals?"

"Hmm…guess I wasn't paying attention," Lilly shrugged, walking faster. Of course she had seen the goals. She was focused on only Oliver the entire time and cheered the loudest for him. Why else would she be at a stupid scrimmage? She was ready to congratulate him with a hug until Miley called her.

"Lil…is something wrong?" Oliver stopped her from walking and they faced each other.

"I was just wondering how you'd be scoring more than goals tonight?" Lilly crossed her arms. Oliver's face fell.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Lil, that was just locker room talk, it doesn't mean anything," he reasoned. "They were telling me that I was whipped to you, so I had to tell them we did something."

"So you lie to your little soccer buddies about me so you won't seem whipped to someone you're not even going out with?"

"Well…yeah."

"You're pathetic," Lilly said, walking away.

"Wait, Lil!" Oliver caught up and stopped her again. "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Lilly shrugged. "Nothing, whatever, it's not a big deal."

"No, now I feel bad. Watch this," Oliver said. He pulled her near the parking lot where everyone was hanging around. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" he shouted. "I just want everyone to know…that I'm whipped. I would do anything for this girl right here." And then just to Lilly, he said, "'Cause I'm whipped."

Lilly smiled, blushing. "You are so crazy."

"Crazy for you," Oliver showed his lopsided smirk and firtily raised his eye brows up and down. Lilly just rolled her eyes and grinned. "So you still wanna hang out with a crazy guy?"

"Does this crazy guy still wanna score more than goals?"

"No, crazy guy just wants to chill with his best friend, not hook-up with her," Oliver told her, although that was a lie.

"Hmm…Too bad," Lilly winked and got into her car. Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Lilly!" He started banging on her window to open it. "Lilly, were you being serious?"

"What?" Lilly pretended like she couldn't hear him, even though she heard loud and clear. "Sorry, the window's stuck! Can't hear you!" she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Awe, come on, Lil!" Oliver shouted. "Hey, wait, you're my ride home!" he chased after her car. "Lilly!"

**a/n-ah well, that was short. and stupid. but in way, i like it. whatevs, enjoy?**


End file.
